Ghosts of Christmas Past
' Ghosts of Christmas Past' is the twenty-fifth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Hmmm, will Ebenezer Scrooge appear in this episode? "The Ghosts of Christmas Past" brings TAPS to The Christmas Farm Inn in Jackson, New Hampshire. Then it's off to the Old Stone Court, a revolutionary war fort in Schoharie, New York. First, New Hampshire. The Christmas Farm Inn, built in 1778, is like a whole village wrapped in a single building! It has served as a prison, a post office and, naturally, a farm. Today, the place is all Christmas all the time. Oh… and there are ghosts, including a white figure floating up a staircase that had been removed ages ago and a lady who walked through a chef. It may be the spirit of Doris Welch, the wife of a former owner who died on the premises. Out in the carriage house, some of the rooms are so freaky the housekeepers just hate to clean them! Christmas lights out, let's investigate. In the spa, Jason and Grant hear footsteps, while Adam and Amy go in the kitchen to find Doris Welch and hear a startling bang! But Doris wouldn't do it again, so who can say if it was paranormal? Meanwhile, every time Steve tried to take a still photo in the dining room, there are strange white anomalies in the photo. In any other room, the pictures come out crystal clear. What is up with that dining room?? Odd! In the 12 drummer's drumming room, where people get creeped out and have heard voices, Jay and Grant realize that anyone outside can be heard in the bedroom, but it sounds like the noise is coming from inside. That could explain a lot. Finally, Tango and Steve hear banging in the spa, like a kid running. They call out to it, and it seems to be responding to the guys: an intelligent apparition? Hmmmm. Don't worry, the guys save a little time at the end to "Bruce Lee" a coat rack. You'll have to watch to understand… The final analysis presents more evidence— clicking and banging and even the chatter of a woman speaking! The verdict: probably residually haunted. Merry Christmas! Off to Schoharie, New York. The Old Stone Fort is a 1772 church that was turned into a fort for the Revolutionary War and later turned back into a church and then again into an armory during the Civil War. It even has a cannonball hall lodged in the wall! So in the museum, volunteers hear people from upstairs when the building is empty! An apparition has been spotted and the organ seems to play itself. In the tower, people hear a woman screaming. It's a wide open area for possible intra-team contamination so the team has to be extra careful. Jason and Grant start out on the second floor, and hear a loud giggle and a sound as if a person sat down in a chair. Heavy stuff right off the bat! In the tower, Tango wonders if a door opening and closing would make a scream-like sound. But that wasn't the case— no debunking there! Amy and Adam hear some loud noises while they mock an antique doll. Back to the tower, Jason and Grant find heavy evidence of mice, rats and birds. Think any of those animals make screeching noises? Hmmm. Overall, this was a fun exercise in debunking! The analysis presented further evidence of paranormal, however, like sighing noises and a voice whispering something to Adam and Amy. This could be a hotspot for residual activity, but more investigating is in order. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes